


Song of the Soul (mate)

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [6]
Category: House M.D., Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Nat & Clint friendship, So my tags are a mess, Still taking requests, The author is insane, all the fics, minifics, multifandom - Freeform, rot your teeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each human, when born, begins to learn their song, and this is the melody that plays in their head when they're happy. The only person besides them who can hear the tune is their soulmate. AKA fluffy minifics where people find their "soulmate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Turn to Get the Milk (House/Wilson)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking ship requests if anyone wants a ship added.

      Wilson shifted on House's couch, willing himself to fall asleep. He was starting to adjust to the rhythm of his life without marriage, or a house at the moment- he slept on the couch, woke up, got ready, House shambled out of his room in his pajamas complaining about the hour, Wilson handed him coffee. He fit in here.

 

      He shifted again, and he heard the gentle thud of House pacing in his room and his voice, kept quiet. House's door creaked open and he thumped his cane down, hard, making it clear that he was coming into the living room. 

 

      "You awake?" House asked. 

 

      "...Yeah." Wilson said, sitting up. "What's up?" 

 

      "Chase had a breakthrough in my case," House said, grabbing his coat. "If I don't see you by tonight, we're out of milk." Wilson went to say something but he was cut off by the door closing. He shook his head, smiling, and as the front door closed he started to hum. 

 

~~~

 

      The grocery store was a mess, and Wilson noted with both amusement and irritation that House had sent him shopping the Friday before the Super Bowl. 

 

      With this many people around, Wilson always caught himself hoping to hear a strain of a song in his head, for his soulmate to be standing next to him in the aisle. He knew the odds were against him ever meeting his soulmate, but after three failed marriages he would like the certainty. 

 

     He shook himself back to reality, reaching for the milk, and he heard the faint strains of a song from far behind him. He turned towards it, fighting back hope. Probably, the store was playing music or someone's phone was ringing. Still, he chased the faint strains of music, milk held awkwardly in one hand. 

 

      _"...I chased the faith to your broken down television, and put on the weather."_  

 

      The sound of the song swelled, and he turned towards it. It seemed to be walking away, which was confusing. Who runs away from their soulmate? 

 

      He heard a familiar thumping sound, and he recognized House's gait. 

 

      "Not now..." he muttered, but as he caught up to House he realized the song was loudest by him. 

 

     "I wanna get better, better, better better," House said, under his breath, along with the music. Wilson stopped dead, heart beating hard in his chest. A grin worked its way past his defenses, and his song started playing in his head. 

 

    _"All of me... loves all of you. You're my end and my beginning..."_  


 

     House was humming along, grabbing some chocolate powder for milk. Without turning away from the shelves, he leaned slightly on his cane. 

 

      "Wilson. You're an idiot." he said, laughter in his voice. "Why would you come to the store? You know it's the Super Bowl tomorrow."

 

    "Case went well, then?" Wilson asked, and this felt normal, comfortable. "I'd heard the song around. I hadn't realized it was you." 

 

      "Really? I blamed you immediately when such a cheesy song got stuck in my head," House said as he turned, smiling at Wilson and walking towards the checkout line. "You've got the milk? Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House ~ I Wanna Get Better by Bleachers  
> Wilson ~ All of Me by John Legend


	2. (Steve/Tony) 3 Times They Didn't Notice + The Time They Did

     The Soulmate Event had happened after Steve Rogers went into the ice. The debriefing he'd had was very official, and not very romantic.

 

    He'd sort of disregarded the whole thing until after the Battle of New York. He'd mentioned it offhand, and learned that A. It was real, and B. Clint and Coulson were one of the few soulmate pairs that had already found each other.

 

    So when Steve was out in New York, he followed whatever strains of music he heard on runs. He found ringing phones, street performers, humming walkers. He'd given up on the idea he would find someone, so he mostly followed these strains through curiosity.

 

    He was in the Avengers tower gym when he first heard it.

    

      _"If I had a million dollars, I'd build a tree fort in our yard,"_

 

     Steve looked across the gym to where Natasha and Clint were sparring. He waited until Clint went flying and landed, cat-like, before he asked. "Did you hear that?"

 

     "Hear what, Cap?" Clint asked, throwing a punch at Natasha's back as she turned towards Steve. She twisted out of the way, and he dodged her retaliation.

 

     "Like music?" Steve said, unsure. Clint and Natasha immediately stopped sparring.

 

     "Soulmate music?" they said in unison.

 

    "I guess?" he said, and they both shook their heads. "That's strange..."

 

~~~

 

      The second time he heard the music he was pinned underneath some rubble. It shifted, clearing a path from his head to the air, and he shouted out to Tony, in full Iron Man gear, that he was okay.

 

      Jarvis was scanning him as Tony pried the last pieces of rubble out of the way and he for a second he heard the clear sound of music, a guitar chord or two, and the line "A nice reliable automobile!"before he realized something else.

 

     "Where's Natasha and Clint? They were in the building too!" And the music cut off abruptly as Tony wheeled back, barking commands into his comms.

 

~~~

 

    Steve was drawing in the workshop and Tony came up to him, all live wire energy and excitement and gleaming eyes as he explained the newest upgrades to Steve's motorbike.

    

    And because Steve was used to Tony playing music, and because Tony was so busy explaining, they both missed the sound of each other's happiness as they drank in the excitement, the inventions, and the drawing.

 

     Jarvis watched them, monitoring their vitals to allow a case study to be conducted later. He was pretty sure he knew.

 

~~~

 

     "Wait, what's that song playing?" Steve asked Tony as they slouched on the roof above New York City. The gleaming lights spread out behind their feet in the dark. Tony turned to Steve with excitement.

 

     "You can hear it too? Like '...gonna tell everyone to lighten up...' Or something," Tony said. Steve gave him a bemused smile.

 

     "No, I meant the music playing now, that sounds like," he paused to listen.

 

      _"If I had a million dollars, I'd buy your love,"_

 

     And they both realized halfway through. Tony tried to jump up and almost fell off of the rooftop, before Steve grabbed him around the waist and pulled backwards.

 

     "How the hell did we not notice?" Tony said, and with Tony sprawled across Steve on the roof, they lay there and laughed and talked excitedly until the rest of the Avengers came to tease them about the pictures Nat had taken of them in a giggling pile on the rooftop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony ~ If I Had A Million Dollars by Barenaked Ladies  
> Steve ~ Soak up the Sun by Sheryl Crow


	3. Road Trip (Dean/Castiel)

     It had been a long few days of wild goose chases. Dean was driving back to the bunker, where he just wanted to sleep, shower, and then cook something not fast food. Maybe stew.

 

     Sammy was slumped, asleep, in the backseat. Cas was also asleep, leaning on the shotgun window. Dean glanced back at Sam, smiling a little as he saw his brother grinning like a puppy in his sleep.

 

     Then he glanced at Cas, who was deadpan even in sleep, and his smile grew. Every time Cas breathed out, a small path of fog appeared on the window in front of his face.

 

     He looked ahead at the road, and wild demon geese were totally out of his head because his car was full of the people he took care of, happy and asleep, and the car was warm against the dark, cold rainstorm outside. He started to hum, inside his head.

 

~~~

 

     Cas woke up with a song playing in his head. He knew, as an angel, what that meant, even if Sam and Dean hadn't tried, blushing, to explain it to him.

 

      _"You fell asleep in my, car,"_ the music began.

 

     He looked out of the window to see who he was passing. No one was there, and the road was dark and rain-soaked. In the seat next to him, Dean was driving with a huge smile on his face.

 

      _"I drove the whole time, but that's okay,"_

 

      It was the first time since Cas had become human that he'd seen Dean smiling. It took him a second to figure it out.

 

     "I'll just avoid the holes so you'll sleep fine," Dean sang under his breath, turning to avoid a pothole. Cas bit back a smile, and his song started to play as well.

 

     "You are my sunshine," he sang, quietly, "My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray,"

 

      Dean hummed along, suddenly looking over at Cas.

 

     "You?" he said, and Cas pointed at the road. Dean's face fell, but he turned and saw the demon they'd been hunting on the road directly in front of them. He slammed on the gas, and Sam shot the Colt from the backseat, shattering the windshield and vaporizing the demon. Dean hit the brakes, bringing the Impala screaming to a halt.

 

     "Did you have to be having that conversation then?" Sam asked. "This is why shotgun can't carry the Colt."

 

     "So then-" Dean said.

     

     "Yes." Cas said. "We seem to

be-"

 

     "Soulmates," Sam interjected. "Or weird humming-in-unison bros. Can we get a hotel room? It's really cold in the rain with no windshield."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean ~ Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots  
> Castiel ~ You Are My Sunshine by Willie Nelson


	4. Very Scientific (Cecil/Carlos)

It wasn't that Carlos didn't love Night Vale. It wasn't even that the terrifying appearance of a police state had him on his toes, or the glow cloud had cast the creeping fear on him. It was just that the idea of your soulmate _humming inside your head when they were happy_ was a little hard to grasp at first.

 

“They… hum. Inside your head?” Carlos asked his lab assistant again. She smiled, and nodded.

 

“It was great! He had this really sweet song about how he loved the scientific method, and I was humming back my song and we just felt so connected, you know?”

 

 _Young love_ , sighed Carlos’s mind, before the rest of him caught up and said _What?!?_

 

He called Cecil.  Recently, when he didn’t understand something, and he couldn’t use science to analyze it because of taboos or literal five headed dragons, he’d talk to Cecil about it, over the mandatory slice of pizza at Big Rico’s pizzeria. Cecil kept calling these meetings dates. Carlos… wasn’t sure how he felt about that yet.

 

“Hi, this is Cecil. If you are an enraged listener, looking to make a complaint, please leave a message. If you are Carlos’s beautiful hair, please text me a picture. If you are Carlos, the scientist, calling for not personal reasons, please leave a message. If you are Carlos, the scientist, calling for personal reasons, I’m totally free next Saturday.”

 

Carlos sighed, and left a message saying he’d go see Cecil at the pizzeria on Saturnday, not Saturday, because this was not a personal meeting. It was a science meeting.

 

~~~  
  


“What, you don’t have Soulmate Music in the rest of the world?” Ceci asked through a mouthful of actively screaming pizza. “How do you find who’s right for you?”

 

“Well, it’s a complex process that I’ve never quite mastered,” Carlos answered, blushing. “You take them out on dates, and talk to them a lot, and…” he trailed off, and Cecil waited politely before continuing.

 

“In Night Vale, you take someone out to dinner  and dates once you have discovered that they are your soulmate.”

 

“Does that mean you-” Carlos frantically gestured at the dinner table. “I’ve been humming in your head?” Cecil shook his head, no.

 

“But I hoped you would. We don’t hang out enough.” Cecil said, mournfully. Carlos was very excited.

 

“Does frequency of interactions increase the likelihood of being someone’s soulmate? Or of discovering it? This is so cool- I just can’t…” Cecil's mournful look had vanished and he was grinning hugely, while not listening to what Carlos was saying, which was unusual. “Cecil? Are you okay?”

 

“In retrospect,” Cecil said absentmindedly. “It makes sense that your song is that.” And the noise of the crowded booth faded away as Carlos heard the faint strains of “ _Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts…”_

  
They finished dinner, both beaming with excitement, and Cecil graciously allowed Carlos to escort him to the laboratory, where Carlos conducted very important scientific tests like seeing if holding hands made the songs louder and if playing loud music through headphones could be heard over internal music and… Cecil let Carlos take care of the science. They were the most scientifically fascinating couple in the U.S. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos ~ The Science Love Song by ASAP Science  
> Cecil ~ All of You by John Legend


	5. Mission Unlikely (Clint/Coulson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for tagging this before I finished writing it. Written for WitchWarren.

The mission in Apple Valley had been going fairly well. Coulson sat in the field van, tense but soothing over the comms. Natasha had gone in easily, her cover not only intact but fairly unquestioned. Clint had made his way into position, and the target was about to break cover. Another hot, dusty, and uneventful mission before returning to base. Then, Clint vanished.

 

“Natasha?” Coulson asked, fear spiking into his throat. “Where’d Barton go?”

 

“Nothing here,” she responded tersely. “No agents dispatched. I’m just about to break the firewall.”

 

It was the hundredth time in the hundredth place that Clint had gone missing on a mission. There was nothing that meant it was any different from any other time. But Coulson was worried. There’d been nothing that set this off, no cause for-

 

“I’m in.” Natasha said, and the information started streaming to his computer. “Target is approaching, Hawkeye, do you copy?” Static over the comms. “Target is leaving area,” Natasha said, more urgently. “Coulson?”

 

“I have no idea,” Coulson said.

 

“I’m engaging,” Natasha said, and her tracker slid across the screen. There was the sound of a single, muffled gunshot from inside the compound and sirens began to blare.

 

“Report!” Coulson said, half-rising from his seat.

 

“Target down,” Clint’s voice said smoothly over the intercom.

 

“No thanks to you, идиот,” Natasha said, slightly out of breath.

 

“Fine, but I was investigating something,” Clint said, and there was the dull roar of an explosive arrow. “Man, these guys are swarming out of the woodwork.”

 

“What were you investigating?” Natasha asked, and the comms picked up the muffled sounds of a few more shots. Coulson checked the cameras and winced at the sight of the incoming reinforcements.

 

“Widow, Hawkeye, you got incoming. Ten o’clock, about a hundred men. Widow, get to cover, now!”

 

The cameras showed Natasha slipping back into a shadowy corner just before the tide came around the corner. Arrows whipped into the crowd, going for maximum damage to the crowd. Since Hawkeye and Black Widow were in the same fight, weird things started happening. Clint still swears he has no idea how the spear was involved, and Natasha maintains a mysterious smirk when Clint brings up the hundreds of colorful mosaic tiles. Coulson watched all of this from the van, deadpan, except for a brief moment when Natasha took out several men with a large metal fish statue that Clint promptly used to contain a grenade.

 

“I mean,” Natasha continued, as the last few men fell. “I was getting all of the information. What did you want?” Coulson paused, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“Yes,” he added, steadfastly ignoring the insanity that had just happened and fighting back a grin.  “What were you going after?” There was a long pause on the comms, and Natasha fed Coulson rendezvous coordinates.

 

“I thought I heard soulmate music,” Clint said, slightly embarrassed.

 

“From an enemy compound?” Natasha said, lightly.

 

“Well, I thought they might be a prisoner. But it faded as I went closer, and stopped right away, so it was probably something else.” Clint said, and Natasha’s reigned sigh was clear, even to Coulson.

 

~~~

 

Natasha and Clint  jumped into the van, and Coulson helped Clint to his seat as the van took off.

 

“Wait, wait, there it is again!” Clint said. “Stop the van!” Natasha said something in an undertone to the driver as she pulled herself into the shotgun seat. The driver, an Agent May, smirked but said nothing. They kept driving. Clint cocked his head, but he was very good at tracking sounds, and it didn’t take him long. He turned and looked at Coulson, who’s head was bent over his paperwork.

 

_“I'm not the man I was_

_I guess the dark side lost and the sun broke through,”_

 

Coulson was humming along, like you would with a song that had been stuck in your head for a long time. He looked up at Clint, and Clint’s grin spread across his face as he started to sing along.

 

_“I thought I knew it all_

_I was the next big thing until I thought about you.”_

 

Natasha was looking out the side window, posture the perfect example of an uninterested spy, but her half-smile and dancing eyes gave her away.

 

Clint started laughing, and pulled Coulson into a post-fight, adrenaline-filled hug. Coulson hugged back, hard enough to feel Clint’s muscles through his shirt. And Clint finally let himself relax, the happiness rolling through his mind turning into song.

 

_“Gentle archer ages old - release the aim_

_Free the goal_

_Roll your arrow to my Soul - release the aim”_

  
The van rolled into the SHIELD safe house. It would be a good few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint ~ Dream of the Archer by Heart  
> Coulson ~ Big Man in a Little Suit by Elton John


	6. Favors (Sif / Maria Hill)

Maria Hill stared down at the pile of paperwork and let out a sharp huff of irritation. Every. Fucking. Time that the Asgardians got involved there was so much paperwork. And Coulson used to take it, but then he died, and then he got himself reassigned to spend more time with Barton. And Fury wouldn’t touch the stuff, so it all got routed to her one way or another. There was a knock at her door, polite but firm, and she sighed, standing up from the uncomfortable chair. She opened the door, blinked, and looked over the Asgardian woman standing in her doorway.

 

“Can I help you?” she said, practice the only reason her voice stayed in control. There was an easily six-foot tall woman with a delicate face, drawn back dark hair, and gleaming armor standing outside of her office. It was Tuesday.

 

“I seek an Agent Hill,” the Asgardian replied, smoothly.

 

“You’ve found her,” Maria said.

 

“I seek a favor,” the Asgardian said. “I am Lady Sif, of Asgard. I hear that you are skilled with your Midgardian weapons, and very,” she paused, looking mildly bemused. “Discreet.” Maria’s face stayed perfectly calm as she stepped back and opened her office door.

 

Sif waited for Maria to sit behind her desk before carefully sitting in the chair angled in front of her.

 

“What is this about?” Maria said. “If you require our assistance, there are official channels that you could use.”

 

“This matter is not for the ears of the, what is the word you use, paper-pushers?” Sif said, her voice unsure for the first time in the conversation. “Thor has located some potentially dangerous beasts on Midgard.” she said. “They will not harm any of your people,” she added hastily. “They only attack Asgardians. But they would not hesitate to allow collateral damage, and Asgardians do not have the means to clear an area in order to engage these creatures.”

 

“I suppose that if I ask how these creatures made it to Midgard-” Maria said, leaving the question hanging.

 

“It will not happen again,” Sif said, her eyes flashing with irritation for a moment. “We have ensured it.” Maria cast a long glance at the pile of paperwork on her desk.

 

“This is probably outside of the rulebooks, but I think an exchange is in order,” she said, smiling.

 

~~~

 

Exactly half an hour later, Maria met Sif outside of the building. She was in full undercover combat gear, covered by a loose jacket. Sif was still in her armor, sword hanging at her side and shield hooked on her arm, and she was holding a stack of completed paperwork.

 

“You are wonderful,” Maria said, tucking the forms into the glovebox of her car and helping Sif into the passenger seat.

 

“You have my thanks, but what have I done to merit this compliment?” Sif said, looking puzzled.

“It was in response to the forms-” Maria began, but she cut herself off as she noticed the teasing smile. “Oh. You knew, didn’t you.” Sif nodded, and Maria allowed herself a small smirk in response.

 

Sif tensed, twisting towards the side, and Maria instinctively spun the car to face the large, metallic beast leaping at them. It shattered the windshield, but Maria and Sif were already out the doors. Sif slashed at the creatures back legs while Maria put half a clip between its eyes.

 

“The nose and eyes are vulnerable!” Sif yelled as she slashed through the creature’s hamstring. Maria shot the rest of the clip into the eyes and nose, as instructed, and the creature reared back, tumbling over Sif and crashing to the ground. Flushed with adrenaline, they spun back to back, scanning the surroundings for more creatures as Maria slid another clip into her gun.

 

Since none were immediately apparent, Maria took a moment to appreciate the fact that Sif moved like a snake when she was fighting, and Sif’s solid warmth against her back. Then, another creature burst from the brush and they were fighting again, spinning and shooting and slicing. Maria spared a glance to check on Sif, who was grinning like a lunatic. The sounds of the battle faded, and Maria fought to the sound of Sif’s music.

 

_“Love lifts us up where we belong,_

_Where eagles fly_

_On a mountain high…”_

 

As the last beast fell, Maria reminded herself that she didn’t know how the Soulmate Event had affected Asgardians, that there was no guarantee that this was real. It didn’t stop her from smiling, but she blamed the adrenaline for that. And she felt herself shift into the moment, letting her own song echo through her mind for the first time.

 

_“And another one down,_

_And another one down,_

_Another one bites the dust,”_

 

From where she was fighting, Sif let out a musical laugh.

 

“An apt description!” she called across to Maria. “I’m glad that you are on my side!”

 

_“How wonderful life is,_

_Now you’re in my world!_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria ~ Another One Bites the Dust by Queen  
> Sif ~ Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge Soundtrack


	7. An Experiment (Sherlock/John)

John was in the park when he got the first text.

 

_what the hell is sherlock doing? -lestrade_

 

He gave a short huff of laughter, and texted back.

 

_You’ll have to be more specific than that. -Watson_

 

He leaned back against the bench, and sighed at the blissful feeling of the warm sun on his face after a cold, rainy month. His pocket started buzzing, and he ignored it for a full five minutes. He sighed, then, and pulled it out. He skimmed the texts looking to see if Sherlock had texted.

 

_come to baker -sh_

 

He ran his hand through his hair in a half-affectionate, half exasperated gesture, and stood up. He hummed a little as he walked, the song that had been stuck in his head since he’d come back from the war. He was almost back to the apartment when someone grabbed at his sleeve.

 

“There you are!” Molly said, panting slightly.  

 

“Oh god.” John said. “You’re here too? What did he do this time?” Molly just looked confused.

 

“I don’t, I don’t really know.” she said. “I got a text to come to the apartment,”  From the looks of it, everyone had gotten a text. Mrs. Hudson was walking up from the supermarket looking bemused. Lestrade was leaning on his car, looking helpless and well-armed. Sherlock opened the door, nodded, and walked back inside, leaving the door open. Everyone looked at John, who just shrugged.

 

“I guess we go in?” Molly said, and then Mrs. Hudson was going in anyways so everyone just sort of trooped in behind her. Sherlock was in the study, hands steepled.

 

“What is this about?” John asked, but from Sherlock’s gleeful expression he figured he could guess. “You solved some impossible case? That I somehow don’t know about?”

 

“I was guessing an interesting new body,” Molly said, looking around. It said a lot about the kind of person Sherlock was that no one would have been surprised if she’d found one.

 

“Well, whatever it is, can we get on with it?” Lestrade asked. “Some of us have actual jobs.”

 

“We can’t,” John said, glancing around. “Someone is missing.”

 

“What?” Lestrade said as Molly said “Who?” Then the door downstairs opened and Mycroft stomped in.

 

“Sherlock,” he growled. “If what is going on isn’t vitally important I swear-”

 

“Shut up,” Sherlock said. “You’ll ruin the experiment.” Whatever friction there was between the Holmes brothers paled in comparison to the fear of ruining an experiment. Mycroft subsided. Sherlock turned to John.

 

“John, I got all of them here. You tell them.”

 

“All right, “ John grumbled. “Sherlock and I are going back into the consulting detective business. Together.”

 

Sherlock smiled at John, which was weird, and then John stopped hearing whatever unimportant things anyone was saying because all he could hear was Sherlock’s song.

 

_“I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart”_

 

John could feel his heart in his fists. He should have known, how had he not noticed,  he took a deep breath, and looked at Sherlock. Everyone was looking at him, but he could only whisper.

 

"How long have you known?" John asked.

 

"How many times have you been happy?" Sherlock shot back, and the rest of the room gradually realized what was going on. Mycroft smiled proudly, Molly grinned good-naturedly, and Mrs. Hudson hurried off to make a nice cup of tea for the weird couple.

 

_“Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start,”_

 

John finally gives a faint smile, and he slumps into a chair. He was dizzy, confused, and exhilarated, so his song began to play.

 

_“One, twenty one guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight”_

 

“Why are we here, again?” Lestrade asked, but his eyes were amused.

 

“I think we should give them some privacy,” Molly said, and they trooped out.

 

_“Throw your arms up into the sky_

_You and I…”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John ~ 21 Guns by Green Day  
> Sherlock ~ The Scientist by Coldplay


	8. Coffee Break (Fitz/Simmons)

Fitz hadn’t ever had a lab partner that he’d disliked. But now, this girl, this Simmons, was starting to beat his scores and correct his formulas, and it was getting personal. So to improve, he started working harder on his classes, studying late at night.

 

Simmons hadn’t ever had a lab partner that she’d wanted to beat before. She always tried to help them, to show them what they were doing wrong. She was really, really enjoying beating Fitz at chemistry. That was probably not a good sign. But he started getting better, started catching her mistakes, so she started working harder on her classes, and studying late at night.

 

Then, they found each other.

 

“Hey,” Simmons said, her voice pitched low in respect to the late hour and the quiet library. Fitz looked up from the thick book on biomechanical engineering with a faint sigh, but his eyes widened as he realized who it was.

 

“Oh, hello,” he said, glancing back at his textbook. “Um, what did you need?”

 

“I’m just studying for the, uh, for the final,” Jemma said, and Fitz shook his head, grinning slightly.

 

“You’re a terrible liar,” he said. “We don’t have a final until next year. I mean, I know you like to work ahead, but that’s a bit excessive.” Jemma smiled, and gestured at the chair next to him.

 

“Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all,” Fitz replied, and he was surprised to find that it was true. He studied his textbook and she studied hers, and they traded questions and clarifications and definitions, and they both found themselves happily engaged in ‘Science!’

 

~

 

The Soulmate Event happened, so Fitz and Simmons spent months analyzing the songs of each person, trying to determine if they could understand the phenomena, predict who would match up, or simply determine their own songs. They were in their element, finishing each other’s sentences and analyzing more data and fMRI scans than they would be able to acquire in a month.

Fitz could hear his song, inside his head, while he worked, but he didn’t tell Simmons. He was hoping, just a little bit, that she’d tell him someday that she could hear it too.

Simmons could hear her song, inside her head, especially while she was looking at fMRI scans with Fitz. She didn’t tell him, because she thought that he’d be sad he couldn’t hear it.

 

~

 

Simmons got accepted to be a part of Coulson’s team, but Fitz wasn’t cleared. It was unclear whether he would get to go. So they sat in the lab, sharing a cup or two or three of over-sweetened coffee, and Simmons tried to console Fitz. They both knew, though, that she was happy she’d made it onto the team. She began to hum her song.

 

_I'll be the spark, if you'll be the flame_   
_Start a reaction that can't be contained_   
_Balance your pH by sharing my base_   
_I'll be your star, if you'll be my space_

 

Fitz started choking on his coffee, and a worried Simmons thumped him on the back.

 

“What happened? Are you-”

 

“I’m fine,” Fitz said, grinning. “I just worked out something about soulmate music.”

 

“And? Are you going to share this knowledge or keep it for yourself?” she asked, eyes alight with curiosity.

 

“Well, everyone says they noticed their soulmate’s music because it was different from theirs, right?” Jemma nodded, unsure of where this was going. “Well, I was wondering why I was hearing my song when I wasn’t really happy. But you were happy. Jemma,” he said, pausing. “We aren’t just soulmates. We have the same song.” And with that proclamation, his grin spread across his face and he sang along with the song he’d heard for almost a year.

 

_'Cause there is no distance that I wouldn't go_   
_Through spacetime and wormholes my matter would flow_   
_To the edge of the universe_

 

And Simmons paused for a moment, before joining in on the chorus, smiling affectionately at the craziness that was an excited Fitz.

 

_This is your science love song_   
_A place to start our chemical bond_   
_A research endeavour_   
_We can write the conclusion together_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons ~ The Science Love Song, by ASAP Science


End file.
